Returning the Favor
by WeasleyLover871
Summary: RESPONSE TO NotSoEmo's CHALLENGE. All dialgoue story. C/B "Ugh" "Good morning to you too" "What do you want?" "Just returning the favor."


**This is a response to a challenge on a Gossip Girl thread. It is supposed to be all dialogue. The creator of the challenge is author ****NotSoEmo****. If you are interested in this challenge as well, ask me for the link to the thread via e-mail and I will give it to you. If you are interested in reading another story like this, ****Good Morning**** by ****NotSoEmo**** is the same style. Thanks.**

**--**

**Returning the Favor**

_Oo, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it, oo she wants it, so I gotta give it to her—_

"Ugh"

"Well good morning to you too."

"What do you want?"

"Just returning the favor."

"Waldorf, is there a reason to this early morning call? Or are you just going to beat around the bush."

"Morning? Are you serious? It's 2pm."

"Which means I got a miraculous 5 hours of sleep."

"I guess that isn't too much of a surprise."

"Enlighten me on what that is supposed to mean."

"Well you were pretty drunk last night. Well this morning."

"And again, how would you know this?"

"Two words. Drunk dialing."

"I would assume that word is hyponated. Now, even though I love that you wanted your voice to be the first one I heard on this beautiful Sunday morning—"

"Afternoon Bass."

"Yes, afternoon, whatever. The point is, well what is your point?"

"As I said, I was just returning the favor."

"You are entirely too difficult for your own good."

"And you are entirely too clueless. Do you not remember you calling me this _morning _at 2am?"

"Honestly, no. But if your intensions were none other then to "return the favor" as you so put it, then I assume your work is done and I can go back to bed."

_Flush_

"Please, tell me that wasn't the toilet flushing."

_Water running_

"Well at least you're washing your hands. Was that completely necessary?"

"Was this phone call?"

"Touché."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Chuck?"

"Arg!"

"What is it now?"

"Thanks to you, I cannot fall back asleep."

_Snigger_

"I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing."

"I can hear you scowling over the phone. I'd say it is quite amusing."

"And you call me intolerable."

_Blender running_

"What's that?"

"My hangover miracle drink. _Now _for the final time, is there a reason besides the obvious we have already covered to this very pointless and aggravating call Waldorf."

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Oh yes of course I do. I was just prolonging my torture for your own amusement. As a matter of fact, I _knew_ you were going to call because of my telepathic powers. I was actually sitting on my bed waiting for the phone to ring."

"…"

"No! I do not remember!"

"Okay there Bass. No need to get your briefs in a bunch. I was just asking."

_Grumble_

"This is seriously the phone call from Hell."

"Then why don't you hang up?"

"Because you have spiked my curiosity."

"It wouldn't be that you _love_ talking to me?"

"I prefer you when you are on your back, not talking."

"Chuck!"

"You asked. I felt you deserved an honest answer."

"Hmpf."

"Fine I take it back…"

"Really?"

"Well I prefer it when you're on your back moaning my name. So I guess I take back half of it."

"You are vile."

"Yet you keep coming back for more."

"I do not."

"How many times have we slept together?"

"…"

"Silence is a good enough answer as any. Just admit it. You love the way I touch you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Um, okay. Well that was easier then I thought."

"Chuck?"

"Yes Waldorf?"

"So you really don't remember anything you said to me last night?"

"You don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Never have, never will."

"One of the many things we have in common. I have a feeling I said something intriguing this morning that had spiked your curiosity as well."

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner. You're so clever Bass."

"I know darling."

"Did you not catch the sarcasm dripping from my voice?"

"Noted. So I win eh. Are we playing a game now?"

"How bout a little 'Hot and Cold'?"

"Okay. How do I play?"

"Ask a question and I'll tell you if you're hotter, closer to the answer, or colder, farther away."

"Well I'm already aware I'm hotter."

"You wish."

"And look who's being a little cold."

"Ha ha ha. Just get on with it."

"Did I tell you how much I wanted you in my bedroom, wearing nothing, and on top—"

"Chuck!"

"Oh how I love it when you scream my name."

"Okay obviously the game isn't going to work."

"Obviously."

"Wow, I loved how I could hear the eye roll over the phone."

"I love how this conversation has gone on far too long for my liking."

"Then hang up."

"No."

"Why not? And don't say it's because you're curious."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"You told me not to say it's because I'm curious. And since that is the said reason to the asked question, then there is nothing left to say."

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"I don't believe that is why you are still talking to me."

"I'm glad you seem to know me better then myself Waldorf. You probably should get of your high horse before you fall."

"Well, judging by what you said last night—"

"What the fuck did I say that has got you being so damn annoying?!"

_Quiet muffling_

"What was that?"

"You said you loved me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Chuck?"

"Yes Waldorf."

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Is there anything you want me to say in particular?"

"Anything would be nice."

"Obviously I said everything last night- this morning- whatever."

_Snigger_

"Why are you laughing now?"

"It's funny when you frustrated."

"Well I guess I'll stick around, since you frustrate me so often I suppose I will get to see you smile more."

"…"

"…"

"Chuck?"

"Yes Waldorf."

"Did you mean it?"

"I guess I did."

"Well, I guess I'm returning the favor. Same to you Bass."

"…"

"Chuck?"

"Oh sorry. I was just imagining you on your back again, purring my name—"

"Chuck!"

"Talk to you later Blair."

"Looking forward to it."

_Click_


End file.
